The Vampony Chronicles: Fluttershy live on
by Limbus
Summary: After a tragedy fall from Cloudsdale's Summer Flight Camp, Fluttershy is given a second chance at life... Read The Vampony Chronicles first, before reading my story. Here's the link: /story/16474/The-Vampony-Chronicles


"Thanks you." I spoke for the last time as my eyes led grew heavy, and the pain of fear seceded. It wasn't any physical pain, after all I could not feel nor move my body. It might have been emotional pain, knowing that I will leave this earth not knowing of my real cutie mark, or ever seeing my family again. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't do more…" This creature in front of me is Abbie, she is a changeling, she agrees upon taking my place in this world, so I may somehow live on. Abbie kneeing down in front of my mangle body, tears running down her cheek, as she sob quietly but strongly, while staring at me; making me sure I know that I'm not alone in this horrific time of my life. My eyes shut, no matter how badly I try to keep them open, my breathing slows to a stop, the sobbing start to fade, until I can't hear it at all, or anything else at that matter.

I find myself in darkness, not the type of dark as if in your room at night, with the light turn off; no this was much more… empty, like a void. I try to move my hoofs, but I can't feel anything below me, I can't see, feel nor smell, it as if I have no body. Suddenly a light appear in front of me, repelling me toward it, I feel drawing to it. As I begin to walk, somehow finding ground beneath me. As suddenly as the light appear, I feel a presence, I felt this presence before, not exactly, but close enough. I felt it call my name, yes felt it, not in a way that you can hear it, I felt it. "Y-Yes?" I answer stopping a few hoofs from the light. Another light appear behind me, this one was green, and a warmth of something I felt long before, warmth of my mother womb, that what it felt like, but more stronger.

"Young one." I felt whatever it was call me.

"Um h-hel-lo" I answer back, a little hesitated causing me to stutter.

"Fear not, I'm not her to cause you no harm." I felt it spoke, calming me, but I still felt hesitated for some reason unknown to me.

"W-who are y-you?" Even know I felt there was nothing to fear, I still felt as if I was scare, causing me to stuttering, not able to control it.

"I have many names. The three that I personal use for me, is Flora when in female form, Botany when in male form, and at my true form one can call me Gaia, as I am now. I did not fully understand, him or she or it having three names.

"W-What do you want from me?" I ask.

"I came to offer you my blessing." 'Blessing' I thought on the word for a second.

"O-Offer me a b-blesses?" The words and a few of its letter came stumble out.

"Yes. You proves yourself almond other, to be of caring and kind nature. I wish for you to accept our blessing, or you can proceed within the light."

I look behind me, as the light shine and glitter, then I turn back to face the green light. "W-What will happen to me if I go into the light?"

"It's basic on how you live your life until now; you might be reborn, or sent to eternity of torture, or you might just enter into eternity bless." It explains to me.

"A-and if I choose the b-blessing, what will happen to me then?" I ask, not really wanted to pass on.

"You will be able to stay upon the living, but as a Seedling." It or should I say Gaia spoke.

"W-What's a Seedling?" I ask, confuse by what he told me.

"Accepting the blessing will turn you into a Seedling or Planteer, you will be intertwined with nature, able to call out power for the plant life around you. The blessing comes with many benefits; one will be the use of magic if one can't use such already, and one will be giving a body capable of many things…" Gaia finishes, it felt like it had more to say, but of none important.

"W-What would I have to do?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"One must remain ever so loyal to me Gaia, Flora, Botany, no matter which form I take. If you defy or go against me or change in nature; then one soul will be consumed by I, one will cease to exist." I felt it to be of no danger, but it to be of great power and wisdom, I did not understand that at the time.

"C-Could this allow me to see my family again?" I ask, only thinking about those back home.

"Yes, it could. What is one choice?" He asks me, I stand there thinking, but what to think of 'I could be reunited with my family.'

"Yes p-please." I answer.

"There is more." He suddenly said.

"W-What?" I ask in confuse.

"Once you take this offer, one will not be able to crossover; your soul will remain for all eternally. You can rest, becoming a great tree and dream of clarity, or I can provide you with a sanctuary within me, if you wish to rest in a state of eternal bliss." Gaia finishes, it felt like it had more to say, but of none important.

B-But I could be with my family again, right?" I ask again.

"Yes." He answers.

"Then please, I'll like to accept the blessing, i-if that's okay." I agree, with the only one thought going through my head, my family.

"Step with in me than." I approach the green light, I put a hoof out touch it, and it consume me.

I awoke in darkness again, I couldn't move, and felt as if a heavy pressure is pushing around me, I can't seem to breathe either, but it doesn't bother me. I open my mouth a little, only to have something rush in, as I felt it fall, I close, only getting a little of whatever it was, the taste of earth, I panic. I force my fore arms upward, the soil making it hard for me to move, but not enough to keep me from digging. The soil became more and more wet, making it easier for me to dig. I kept going, taking me only minutes to breach the surface. My hoof the first to the moist topsoil, I felt water dropping on my hoof, rain. I push my other arm out grading on to the ground to pull the rest of me up, my head follow with a sensation to inhale, making me breathe again, and so breathing heavy with teary eyes. With that the rest of me free from the earth. Once clear of the ground, I shuck the dirt off my body, my fur and mane matted with soil, I was cover in dirt. After a few second of getting must of the heavy portions of earth off me, I look around hugging myself, realized that it was night. The trees standing tall all round me indicate that 'I must be in a forest.' I take in the smell and feel of the nightly raining air. I look below me, around the disturbed soil, a rock rest atop it. 'That changeling… Abbie, she must have buried me here.' I thought looking around again, trying to figure out where I was. There were so many trees; I remember asking her to tell nobody, so 'she must have buried me far from Cloudsdale, so no one would fine me.' Looking at the grave, I felt tears running down my cheeks, even know the rain on my face, I could feel the different. Dropping to my knees, I sob quietly. The strange part about this is that I did not really felt all that sad, even looking at my grave, but my tears steady flowed.

I begin my walk through the forest, I felt oddly comfortable enough of the direction I was heading in. It hit me that my body was not shuddering from the cool rain that drop upon me, actually it felt pleasant, but I still hold myself as if I was shaking. Even the darkness did not bother me that much. It's unusual for me, I usually would be frightened by this, I would be cool too, but all I feel is relax, content. As if nothing can or will harm me. As I walk I felt the ponding of the rain lift over time, until it turned to a light shower, and then stop. I kept walking for hours it felt like. After a few more minutes of walking, I came out the first forest to a field. Looking back, it's much less dense, than I thought. 'I can't be too far from Cloudsdale.' I mumble to myself. I looked ahead to see nothing but field of grass and flowers, dancing in the moonlight, that shine down bright with no clouds in sight. I move myself to a high point, and stare up at the moon. I lay down thinking about what happen. "I-I die…" The only thought on the subject, the fall that killed me, my makeshift grave. I lay down sobbing, even now I didn't feel too bad about the hold situation, it just the thought that got my eyes wet.

I stand in a grasses field, with only clouds in sight, making it hard to say if its day or night. Behind me sit a castle in ruin of the likes I never seen before. It's peaceful here; the only sound playing is the wind blowing on the grassy field and against the castle, the field itself felt like it's in the air, floating. The grass itself felt nice, not too moist, just enough to lie upon. "I'm dreaming…" I thought when the realization hit me; even know everything felt so real. "Yes you are." I felt that same presence call out to me, somewhat familiar but more intense in sizes. Looking around I see no pony. "Hello?" No pony answer.

"…Princess Gaia?" I call out, just over a whisper, realizing its presence being similar to just that of both Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia, but more intense.

"Yes my seedling, it's me." I felt it answered back.

"What is this place?" I ask looking around me.

"This is one of the scarce sacred gardens." I did not understand what he meant at that.

"W-Why am I here?" I ask, looking up toward the cloudy sky.

"So I may inform you of your tasks." It almost as if the voice came from everywhere, but at the same times nowhere.

"B-But I want to go home." I felt myself tearing up.

"And you will in time." it answers.

"W-When can I go home again?" I ask still looking at the sky, tears threating to fall.

"That is up to you, and the time it take to complete your task."

"W-What do I have to do?"

"For now, you must prepare for the trails that lie ahead of you."

"W-What you mean?" I ask confuse by his instruction.

"Life is a part of this world as death is, you need to learn this; what lies on the boarder of these two forces." I did not understand the question, but I knew it was a task that I'll have to complete if I want to see my family again.

"H-How do I do that?" I ask.

"You'll go on a journal around Equestia."

W-What, but I-I never travel b-before." I said anxiety.

"Do not fear, I'll guide you along the way. Head to Neighagra Falls first, and brace yourself. For you will face many along the way." His voice fading in distance as the world fades with it.


End file.
